Fate Beyond of Her Darkness
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Lacus Clyne seorang gadis tuna netra yang kehilangan pengelihatanya empat tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan fatal yang menyebabkan dirinya kehilangan tunanganya dan pengelihatanya, takdir apakah yang menunggunya setelah pertemuanya dengan seorang dokter muda spesialis mata bernama Kira Yamato? KxL slight LxA


Fate Beyond of Her Darkness

Suasana bandara udara internasional Narita di Jepang dipadati penumpang dari segala tujuan keberangkatan hari itu. Termasuk seorang gadis dengan surai merah jambu yang sedang duduk di bangku yang disediakan untuk menunggu di dalam bandara besar tersebut. Gadis itu memakai blus berwarna putih dan merah muda dengan sepatu hak rendah. Untuk menghindari dinginya udara ruangan ber-Ac itu dia mengenakan sebuah jubah ungu kecil disertai tudung kepala yang tidak seberapa besar dan masih memperlihatkan wajahnya yang lugu dan cantik. Sepertinya dia tidak sendiri. Ada dua orang lagi yang juga duduk bersamanya. Seorang gadis berambut blonde dengan iris magenta. Dia mengenakan jaket berwarna pink, dan celana levis panjang selutut. Seorang lagi pemuda dengan rambut hitam gelap, dan iris merah ruby yang mengenakan jaket hitam dan celana levis hitam panjang sampai mata kaki. Dia sedari tadi melihat jam tangan yang dia kenakan.

"Shinn, sudah pukul berapa?", tanya si rambut pirang tersebut kepada pemuda yang beriris merah tersebut yang dipanggilnya Shinn.

"Pukul 8.15am", dia melihat jamnya kembali. "Baiklah, Stellar, aku akan ke counter cek-in. Kau disini jaga, Lacus-sama". Pemuda itu meninggalkan kedua gadis yang sedang menunggu itu.

"Baik", jawab gadis yang bernama Stellar tersebut. Lima menit mereka menunggu Shinn tidak kunjung kembali. Mungkin sedang antri untuk check-in. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu kedatanganya, sedangkan si surai merah muda itu sedang bermain dengan robot peliharaanya, berupa bola kecil yang melompat-lompat di hadapanya. Sekali-kali melompat ke arah pangkuanya. Tiba-tiba Stellar merasa ingin buang air kecil. "Anu... Lacus-sama. Mohon tunggu di sini sebentar. Saya tiba-tiba ingin ke toilet".

Mendengar salah satu temanya meminta izin, Lacus pun mengizinkan Stellar untuk pergi ke toilet. "Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu di sini. Berhati-hatilah", dia tersenyum.

"Baik. Saya permisi sebentar", Stellar bergegas untuk menuju ke toilet.

"Haro! Haro! Lacus!", bola robot berwarna senada dengan Lacus itu melompat kepangkuan Lacus. Jemari Lacus mengelus-elus bola besi ringan tersebut.

"Ada apa, Haro?", gadis itu menatap mainanya dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

"Haro! Haro!",Mendadak, bola robot tersebut pergi melompat dari pangkuanya.

Gadis itu sadar kalau Haro mainanya tersebut mulai menjauh dari dirinya. Karena suara mainanya terdengar mulai menjauh dari dirinya. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengejar mainanya tersebut. Robot bulat itu meloncat-loncat ke kerumunan penumpang lain. Walaupun Lacus tuna netra, indra pendengaranya cukup tajam dan mengikuti kemana robotnya itu pergi. Haro meloncat-loncat di hadapan seorang pria muda dengan surai coklat dan iris amethyst. Saat bola besi itu terbang hampir menghampirinya, pria itu langsung menangkapnya.

"Haro!", panggil Lacus.

"Haro!", dia berhenti mengepak-ngepakkan telinganya.

"Eh? Bola? Robot...?", si iris amethyst itu merasakan dinginya bola robot itu. Dia tidak pernah melihat mainan seperti itu sebelumnya.

Lacus mendengar bahwa mainanya tersebut berhenti bergerak dan dia pun juga menghentikan langkahnya tepat dihadapan lelaki yang berhasil menangkap Haro tersebut. Begitu melihat ada Lacus yang berhenti di hadapanya, lelaki itu langsung tertegun.

"Haro...?", panggil Lacus.

"Teyandee!", Haro masih berbunyi di tangan Kira, dan dia belum kembali ke sisi Lacus.

"Ini... milikmu, Nona?", pria itu mengarahkan Haro kepada Lacus. Namun terlihat olehnya gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata yang kosong. Tanganya berusaha meraih tangan pria dengan surai coklat itu, namun tak pernah bisa digapainya. Lalu dia menyerahkan Haro ke telapak tangan Lacus.

"Terima kasih, Tuan", jawab Lacus senang dan tersenyum.

Senyuman Lacus ternyata membuat pria itu jadi malu, terlihat wajahnya yang merona merah, dan dia jadi salah tingkah. Setelah kembali dari toilet, Stellar melihat tidak ada lagi sosok rambut pink yang tadi akan menunggunya. Itu tentu saja membuatnya panik, saat bersamaan Shinn juga kembali dia tidak melihat ada Lacus disana.

"La...Lacus-sama?", Stellar celingukan mencari keberadaan gadis berambut pink tersebut.

"Ada apa Stellar? Mana Lacus-sama?", tanya Shinn yang melihat Stellar kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tadi aku pergi ke toilet sebentar, dan Lacus-sama bilang dia menunggu di sini", gadis blonde itu mulai panik. Raut kekhawatiranpun kembali menghampiri pemuda beriris ruby tersebut.

"Sial, ayo kita cari dia!", Shinn langsung bergegas bersama dengan Stellar mencari Lacus.

Ternyata tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, mereka melihat Lacus bersama dengan pria asing yang mereka tidak kenal. Tentu saja keduanya tidak suka jika ada orang asing yang berani membawa Lacus pergi dari tempat dia seharusnya menunggu, walaupun mereka sebenarnya tidak tahu bahwa pria itulah yang menemukan mainan milik Lacus.

"Lacus-sama!", teriak Shinn menghampiri Lacus.

"Shinn...", Lacus mendengar suara dari Shinn dan langsung menoleh ke sumber arah tersebut.

"Lacus-sama apa anda tidak apa-apa?", tanya Stellar khawatir dan lalu melindungi Lacus.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Lacus-sama?", dengan kasar Shinn menarik kerah baju milik Kira.

Pria yang merasa tidak melakukan apapun terhadap gadis yang berada dihadapanya itu tidak senang dengan perilaku Shinn yang langsung menuduhnya melakukansesuatu yang tidak pantas langsung menahan emosinya.

"Apa maksudmu?", Kira berusaha untuk tidak menaikkan suaranya.

Mendengar ada keributan sedang terjadi antara Shinn dengan orang yang telah menolongnya, Lacus langsung melerai mereka berdua.

"Shinn, hentikan. Tuan itu sudah menolongku menemukan Haro. Tadi Haro terbang dan menghampiri tuan ini, dan dia mengembalikanya padaku", Lacus menekankan suaranya.

Dengan kesal melepaskantanganya dari kerah kemeja milik pria tersebut, lalu dia kembali ke sisi Lacus. "Lacus-sama, ayo kita pergi. Pesawat tujuan Onorogo City akan tiba lima menit lagi".

"Terima kasih telah menemukan Haro, Tuan", Lacus tersenyum dan selanjutnya dia pamit kepada orang yang sudah menolongnya. Dikawal oleh Shinn dan Stellar meninggalkan pria itu sendirian. Pria tersebut masih termangu melihat gadis tuna netra tersebut.

"Lacus... gadis itu?", pria mendengar nama itu disebut berkali-kali oleh Shinn. Dia beramsumsi bahwa itu adalah nama si rambut pink tersebut. Dia masih terpaku akan sosok dari Lacus yang benar-benar mencuri perhatianya tersebut.


End file.
